The field trip
by Yoru Nyan-Chan
Summary: Soul wants to tell Maka how he feels and there's a field trip coming up. His friends will help him to tell this feeling to Maka and will make a plan to distract a certain someone. Will he be able to do it? Or fail?
1. Chapter 1

**So I had once written this story but then posted a wrong chapter and had to erase this so now it's back! Anywhos, onto the story!**

**Ohs and I do not own Soul Eater or the charas..Just this Fanfic. Meh!**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

* * *

Soul and I walked around the school waiting for class to begin. It was only for a few minutes until we had to go to class. I'd also been overhearing that we're going on a field trip but who knows where it is.

"Hey Maka" said Soul turning to me. "Well, I w-want to tell you something" stuttered Soul.

"You're not hurt are you Soul?" I asked concernedly

"N-no it's just that I want to tell you that I" Soul took a deep breath "I wanted to...ask about the field trip that people were talking about so much.."

"Oh that!..Well I don't really know much about it" I said in a disappointed tone "I hope we get to go somewhere interesting" I said cheerily "unlike the other one we had last year" I muttered

"Oh! You mean that one where you fell in the pond and everyone kept laughing at you?"

"MAAAAKAAAA CHOP!"

Soul rubbed his head muttering a few things.

"Yes I meant that one baka!" I shouted at Soul making sure he heard me correctly. Sighing I checked the clock to see what time it was. We still had about 10 minutes before bell rang. I'm just glad Papa/Death Scythe isn't teaching us anymore. Dr. Stein may be boring, but it's better than having HIM look after me and threaten Soul every 5 minutes.

"That hurt" Soul whined

"That's the point isn't it?" I sighed "Anywho, about the field trip, do you have any guesses where we are going?"

"Well we could go ANYWHERE in the world" Soul said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at this.

"Fine, well I think we're going-"

"WHY ARE TALKING ABOUT...THAT WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING ABOUT ME!" Interrupted Black Star looking triumphantly. "BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki sighed.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys" Apologized Tsubaki "You know how Black Star is.."

"It's okay Tsubaki..After all, you're not the one who's supposed to be apologizing" I said glaring over at Black Star who was laughing and pointing at himself. We all laughed. Suddenly, we could all hear someone yelling about symmetry.

"Here comes Kid" Said Soul

**Normal P.O.V.**

"NOOO! THAT PAINTING! IT'S TILTED 0.2 INCHES TO THE RIGHT SIDE! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS I CAN'T!" Shouted Kid falling on his knees dramatically "IF I CAN'T HANDLE THIS, THEN I'M TRASH!"

"No Kid, you're not trash" Liz tried to comfort Kid while dragging him to Maka and the others with Patty behind her giggling "You're actually very special"

"You think so?" Sobbed Kid

"Of course we do, Kid!" Patty said to Kid in a happy tone while everyone laughed.

Kid quickly got back up. "So I'm sure you all heard about the field trip everyone's been talking about" They all nodded "Well, it's going to be in some ancient pyramids with other types of old artifacts"

"And I'm coming with you!" Death Scythe announced happily and Maka groaned. "Well I have to supervise my poor little Maka. What if Soul, the rebel, tries to hit on you, Maka?"

"I can handle it on my-"

"Are you kidding me?" Soul scoffed "I would never date someone with a flat chest like her!"

"MAAAAAAAKAAAA CHOP!" Maka did as Soul rubbed his head (once again) and everyone laughed nervously

"That's my Maka!" Death Scythe said proudly only to get a deathly glare and twitch from Maka "Okay then! I'll be going now" And with that he left.

"Hey Black Star, how come you've been so quiet?" Asked Tsubaki.

"Oh I'm just thinking" Replied Black Star with a smirk growing on his face.

"Y'know, you actually scare me sometimes Black Star" Said Maka shivering.

"WELL I'M BLACK STAR! I MAKE YOU FEEL ALL TYPES OF EMOTIONS!"

"That's nice..." Liz said with a disgusted look on her face while Patty put her arm around Black Star and nodded along with him. The bell suddenly rang and got everyone's attention. They all went to class..

* * *

**Well, I know it's short but, it's hard writing something and reading Bleach at the same time. I'll try to upload a chappy later on (maybe tomorrow but it's a 50% chance that I'll get it done or even if I go on my comp)..**

**-Yoru Nyan-Chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! So today I have a concert to play in (Don't know why it has to be on Thursday though *sigh*) which I am slightly nervous about. It's probably cause bass line doesn't have much people so I have to play loudly :/**

**But yeah... And I'm typing one of my friend's fanfic...She can't use her comp so yeah!**

**Before you start reading; All-American Anteater, ME TOO! They are just so tempting to read XD**

**Coolgirl, Lols Kays! **

***Coughs* Onto the story**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

We entered the classroom and Dr. Stein was already there waiting for us to come in. I'm such an idiot! Why-No, HOW!? Could I have not told Maka about my feelings towards her. It makes me feel so uncool. I mean, my stomach gets butterflies, I start to stutter and UGH! Why couldn't I do it?

"Come on Soul" Said Maka smiling sweetly at me. I loved that smile so much. Specially when she blushes. She just looks so cute. I simply nodded as we headed to our seats. There, I could hear almost EVERYONE talk about the new field trip that was going to take place soon. That was pretty uncool, who would even think about that- "Hey Soul, we never got to finish our talk about the field trip. Since, Kid told us where it's going to be, there's no need too guess but, I don't want Death Scythe to come along."

"I can't believe he's actually coming" I scoffed "I could never date my best friend" Maka then looked down.

"Really?" Asked Maka as I looked at her curiously "I m-mean it's not really my business but still, I w-want to know. What kind of girls would you date?"

I blushed at this "Well-"

"OK students! I know you've been talking about that field trip. Well, before we get to that I want to announce something" Dr. Stein said smiling taking out some rare chicken parts "I was dissecting this rare chicken from India and found QUITE interesting parts in here" Everyone groaned. I facepalmed. Why does he have to dissect so many animals. I shuddered. I hope he's not thinking of dissecting any students. "But anyways, about the field trip, it's going to be in some ancient pyramids. There, you will have your partner also known as your weapon or meister. As most of you also heard, Maka's father will also be there but as you also know him well, he will mostly be with Maka and Soul chasing them around. Also Black Star, try not to break anything. Well that's pretty much it " Dr. Stein said in a bored tone.

"I WOULDN'T BREAK ANYTHING!" Black Star shouted across the room "If I would, it'd be an awesome artifact!"

Man, I was screwed if Death Scythe would follow us around everywhere.

"Maka?" I asked.

"He called Death Scythe my father" Said Maka.

"But he is your-"

"MAAAAAAKKAAAAA CHOP!"

"Holy shit!" I rubbed my head. She must be really mad.

"Hmph!" Maka sighed an stood up "I have to go to the bathroom. I won't take long" And when Maka left Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star turned to me curiously.

"So how'd it go with you and Maka, Soul?" asked Black Star.

"I er um" I stuttered as everyone sighed in dissapointment. I guess they already knew my answer considering I almost always did this.

"SOUL!" Shouted Tsubaki "You have to tell her! Why don't you tell Maka when you guys are on the field trip?".

"I would but, Death Scythe's going to be following us around EVERYWHERE we go" I said.

"Heh" Chuckled Kid "Don't worry Soul. We'll come up with a plan for you to tell Maka your feelings." Kid stood up proudly "IT WILL BE PRECISE!" Everyone stared at him weirdly. He was a genius and that idea was great but, did he have to say that?

"We'll help!" Said Patty giggling as she put her arm around Liz.

"I guess we will" Liz said with a nervous smile.

"We'll meet after school at Soul's house. Liz! Patty!" shouted Kid as Liz and Patty looked at him "You will distract Maka by going to the mall or something!" Patty nodded and Liz somehow agreed.

"Soul, you HAVE to tell Maka or she'll start to like someone else." Maka then came in and everyone turned back to their seats.

* * *

**You guys think I should write Maka's P.O.V.? I don't know. Next chapter is going to take me some time because I need to come up with some fail ideas for the charas to come up with. Onto the next chappy *cracks fingers***


	3. Chapter 3

**Derp! I know I haven't updated in a while but, I've been busy :D *KICKED SLAPPED PUNCHED SHOT*. But yeah.. I've been having one of those days where you just don't want to talk to anyone. Anywho!**

**Coolgirl: I will ^_^**

**Anime-Is-Awesome: Hmms I'll have to fix that. It's been a REALLY long time since I've watched Soul Eater so I might've just forgotten. :)**

**(Honestly I would do these through PM but, I just don't feel like it..)**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Dr. Stein called HIM my father. Well he is but I just don't UGH. "I have to go to the bathroom. I won't take long" I said. On a more serious note, what was Soul going to tell me anyway. I've known him for a long time and I KNOW he was going to tell me something. I sighed as I walked through the halls of the school. I want to tell my feelings towards Soul... Wait! I stopped. What if he was going to tell me if he already got a girlfriend!? SOUL-! I started walking once again. Who knows. I reached the girls' bathroom and entered. Why do I worry so much? I sat against the wall. Maybe I'm just not good enough for Soul. I want to cry so badly but if I do, Soul and everyone else will notice. "Why? Just why do I-?!" There was a sudden knock on the door. "Y-yes?" Why would someone even knock? Oh well.

"Is that you Maka?" Asked a slightly weak voice. I sighed in relief standing up. I opened the door and saw Crona.

"Yeah don't worry Crona"

"That's good"

"I should get to class" I said to Crona as he **(Random A/N: I'm not sure if Crona's a boy or a girl :/)** stared at me weirdly. I started running as fast as I could to class. Wait... isn't Crona in my class? I mentally facepalmed myself. When I got to class there was a lot of conversation going on. I went to my seat calmly trying to forget what I had just thought of.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So Maka" Soul said kind of awkwardly.

"Yes?" Asked Maka turning to Soul.

"Do you like shopping?"

"Um... I guess? Why?"

"Oh no reason"

"Why is this a lame and pointless conversation?"

"Um.."

"Hey Maka!" shouted Patty "Do you want to do something after school with us girls?"

"Sure why not!" Maka responded cheerily. Tsubaki facepalmed sighing in defeat.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"So, which store do you want to go to?" asked Tsubaki. What were we doing at the mall. Kid, Soul, and Black Star are at home probably wrecking the house.

"Well-" I was interrupted.

"LET'S GO TO VICTORIA'S SECRET FIRST!" Shouted Patty dragging me there. Tsubaki and Liz just followed behind us. "Here! Put this on!" Said Patty handing me a lingerine. It was a pink lace one. I gulped.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I wonder what kind of crazy thing Patty's making Maka buy at the mall. "So what's the plan, Kid?" I asked coolly.

"Right!" said Kid pointing at the board "First, you go to this special well where Black Star and I will stop Death Scythe and persuade him to go to the gift shop with us" I stared blankly at Kid, that's quite a good plan, so far. "Then, Black Star you start talking to him about how "awesome" you are"

"Alright! I already know that's gonna be easy" Said Black Star excitedly "But, wouldn't he chase Soul and Maka afterwards?"

"Not if he sees a beautiful woman" I muttered.

"That's true" remarked Kid "That's why Liz'll dress up in an "attractive" dress" Said Kid slightly nosebleeding.

"You want to see her in that dress, don't you Kid?" I asked.

"Er um.." stuttered Kid blushing.

Black Star and I gasped and shouted in unison, "YOU DO!"

"S-shut up" said Kid turning away. "Anyways, once you two get out, Death Scythe will ask a TON of questions. You'll just have to make up excuses."

* * *

**I had to do a lot of research for the "Lingerine" it was painful TT ^ TT**

**But yeah. Anywho! I know this is totally random and pointless but, What's your favorite song? I'm currently addicted to "Rock N' Roll (Will take you to the mountain)" by Skrillex. I freaking love his music, even though a few of his songs are dubstep. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I lnow it's been like 105646104 months but, I've been lazy. Orz  
Who even reads the A/N? O u O**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I stared down at myself. How did I get them into doing this.

"Come on out, Maka!" Shouted Patty "you can't stay in there forever. Besides, Liz and Tsubaki left me to go get some coffee".

I sighed "Ok" I opened the door (of the dressing room). Patty gasped loudly making others turn to see me.

"MAKA YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Shouted Patty in amazement "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF PUTTING YOU IN THIS BEFORE!?"

I facepalmed myself. This is so embarrassing. I'm wearing a pink lacy lingerine while everyone is staring at me. Liz and Tsubaki came in the room peacefully holding a tray of coffee. They stared at me in surprise.

"Maka?" Asked Tsubaki "Are you sure you want to shop here?"

"Oh my god no!" I shouted "I'm sorry Patty but, I just don't really-"

"Oh it's ok Maka!" Patty cut me off grabbing her bag "Now go change!" And so I did. I quickly changed into my normal clothes and we headed out. We then went to Forever 21. It was so busy there! I've always wondered how the cashiers and assistants deal with this.

"Well I really-" I looked around. Where did they go? "Uh oh. This is not good." I said to myself. There were so many people around here. Oh well! Might as well look at clothes. I'm pretty sure they'll turn up later. A few seconds later, I saw Tsubaki on the floor looking around.

"W-what's going on?" Tsubaki asked confused looking around as I approached her.

"Come on" I said helpfully with a smile helping Tsubaki up.

"Thanks, Maka" Tsubaki stood up "If it weren't for you, I would've gotten trampled over by all these people" Tsubaki laughed nervously. We went to look around for some clothes. We found some dresses and tops that I _actually_ liked.

We bought some dresses and headed out. There was still no sign of Liz and Patty. Where could they have gone to anyway?

"Do you think they're still inside?" Asked Tsubaki slightly worried.

I sighed "I think so. If not, then we should probably still wait." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes or so until we saw Patty and Liz come out. I think Liz was holding a bag behind her.

Liz and Patty took deep breaths of air in unison. "I never want to go in there again!" Said Liz looking at Tsubaki and Maka intently, waiting for an answer. We both laughed.

"So, I see you bought something, Maka" Patty said in a cheerful tone as we started walking.

"Eh?" I asked looking down at my bag. "Oh yeah. I bought a few dresses. I'm not going to tell you what they actually look like. You'll have to find out."

"So, where were you guys while we bought some dresses?" Asked Tsubaki.

"Well, we were buying some accessories for you" said Liz handing a small bag to Maka.

"Oh! Thanks you guys" Cheered Maka opening to see what it was. It was a bracelet. All it said was "You". "Why does it just say 'you'?" I asked.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"You'll have to find out later" Liz said teasingly. With that, Patty quickly took her phone out while Maka went to get something to eat. She called Kid quickly.

"Helloo~?" Kid answered.

"Hey, Kid. Uh... Are you guys done with the planning 'cause I _really _want to talk to Soul. I've got something to give him."

Kid flinched for a second "I guess you guys can come now."

"KAY! WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!" All the attention was now at Patty. "Girls! We need to go home now!"

"B-but what about the food" Liz whined.

"We'll get food later we need to go now!"

* * *

**This is totally pointless. *Crawls into a hole and dies***

**I've had no inspiration for a long time now. But anywho! Who else saw Toonami last week for Soul Eater? I was so excited when I found out. :DD See you in the next chappy~ Again, sorry for my crappy ideas and making you wait.**


End file.
